Funny
by mycrazylife
Summary: [AU] Life's funny like that. Sometimes it has to kick you in the balls before everything works out. [SokkaxSuki]


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Avatar related that is spoken of in this piece.

**Funny**

_"Life is a sexually transmitted disease" **  
**-R.D. Laing _

---

He flipped through the pages of the magazine, not finding any of its contents particularly interesting. He often wondered why he still read it. It had considerably dropped in the amount of interesting content over the past few years.

"I've not made it home yet. I just got in town," a voice interrupted his thoughts. He couldn't help but think it sounded cute. The woman behind the voice—if it wasn't a woman then he was going to shave his ears off—started laughing. _Yep, _he thought with a smile, _definitely cute. _"No, Mom called and said she wanted some sweets. I'm going to pick those up, and I'll be right home."

He stared down the aisles of books and out the store's windows, looking for the voice. Whoever it was, he deduced, was on a cell phone. They were alone and probably looked a bit tired from their trip. And they were heading towards the candy shop.

Sokka placed the uninteresting magazine back on the rack. He quickly checked his clothes and hair to make sure everything was in place, or at least with a perfectly disheveled look. Satisfied he looked suitable; he walked out of the mall's bookstore. Blue eyes darted around the area, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Sokka? Sokka Mizu, is that you?!" the voice called for him. He pinched himself. "Oh wow! It _is _you."

He turned and came face to face with the, very attractive, owner of the voice. "Um…do I know you?" _Smooth move Shu. _

She laughed again. Sokka decided he'd do anything to hear that again. "Maybe you remember this." She leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. It wasn't anything more than a playful kiss, ending just as soon as it'd began. His lips followed after her, giving the impression of a dog stripped of its bone after a lick.

His eyes snapped open in recognition. "SUKI?!"

She laughed again, punching him softly on the chest. "The one and only."

Sokka's brain barely registered what he was hearing, but it liked it nonetheless. "Step back, let me get a good look at you," he smiled. As he directed, she stepped back and twirled.

His smile widened. He was right. In her right hand she carried a cell phone—green with a golden seal on the back. She was alone and her face looked a bit tired, but was otherwise the same old Suki from childhood. She'd even kept her trademark green t-shirt. Although, it looked as if she'd grown into it over the years. Her jacket fit snugly in all the right spots, and her jeans made her look even more beautiful than he'd remembered.

Both him and certain unmentionable parts of his body approved.

"Do you like?" she giggled very unlike the girl he used to know.

He tried to think of something to say that didn't involve the two of them stripped of clothes. Lamely, he settled on: "You've really grown."

"Eh, I try." She shrugged.

"So," he said to keep an awkward moment at bay. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm getting something sweet for Mom," she smiled. He really liked her smile. "She apparently won't survive unless she gets some right now."

"Yeah, that sounds like your mom," Sokka laughed, and started walking towards the candy store. "Want to go get a coffee or something? You know, to catch up?"

She paused and put her finger to her chin. Finally she nodded. "Sure, let's go. Mom can wait a minute or two. Why don't we go to the tea shop around the corner? It's fast, cheap and saves us on gas."

"Sounds good."

--

The tea shop was unusually packed for a Tuesday afternoon. Even with the _Jasmine Dragon's _reputation, it was seldom so crowded at this hour.

Luckily, Sokka's ties with the owner got them a comfortable seat in the back. Although, there was threatening of dish washing for a week. Suki just laughed at it and said that Sokka would be more than willing to do some work. The latter of the three seriously began doubting his choice.

"So, what brings you back here?" Sokka asked, taking a long sip of his tea.

His companion pushed a lock of brown hair behind her ears, giving him a view of her green eyes. "I don't know, really. I guess I missed everyone," she paused to chuckle, her smile never fading. "Helping the world out was harder than I thought."

They laughed. "I could've told you that," Sokka said.

He stared at her, eyes evaluating every inch of her well aged body. She truly had changed.

The Suki he used to know was tough. She was always more of a tomboy than a girly girl. He'd liked that about her, though. Her ability to run with the boys and, more often than not, _beat _them made her a prize in his eyes. She always had been strong. He wasn't ashamed to admit she'd beat him a few times.

The woman before him was more of the mirror image of the Suki he used to know; close to the real thing, but something definitely off. She was still strong, that much he could tell from the fire still burning in her eyes. Yet, there was a softness there that hadn't really been before.

She was more of a woman, and less a girl.

It was a change he liked; both physically and mentally.

A phone ringed, playing an old tune he'd heard a friend sing many times before. "Oh!" she jumped, rummaging around in her pockets for the noisemaker. He held his laugh, deciding he liked it when she was flustered. The red in her cheeks just added to her cuteness.

"Hello?" she answered, finally finding the phone. "Haru!"

Sokka downed the last of his tea, watching her talk animatedly to some guy named Haru. At least, he thought it was a guy. Not many girls where named 'Haru'.

Something stirred in his stomach, and he was sure it wasn't the drink. Iroh's tea never messed with his stomach. Well, there was that one time but he figured it didn't count. That was Zuko's fault.

No, this was different.

He couldn't sugarcoat the feeling or label it with fancy titles. It was plain and simple, a feeling old as love. It was jealousy, and there were no ifs ands or buts about it.

Normally, he would've said he didn't know why he was jealous. He would've reminded himself that he'd practically just met her, and there is no reason for him to get jealous over something he didn't have to begin with. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He chalked it up to the light in her eyes that appeared when hearing this 'Haru's' voice.

She hung up the phone, stuffing it back into her jeans pocket. He raised an eyebrow in question, not trusting his voice to remain level and keep his feelings secret.

She quirked an eyebrow of her own before realization dawned on her. "Oh! That was my fiancé, Haru."

"Fiancé?" he choked out, his voice cracking like he'd thought. Sure, he was expecting something like boyfriend or best friend or even 'my super longtime crush that I'm totally in love with.' Fiancé, though. That was new.

"Yeah," she said softly, the light dancing in her eyes again. "I met him when I moved out to Ba Sing Se. He's fascinating you know. They way he can work with the earth, you'd almost believe he was one of the earthbender's of legends!"

Sokka smiled, and urged her to go on. He watched, listening intently as she talked about her fiancé. He liked that look in her eyes. That light was the most beautiful accessory a girl could have. He never wanted her to lose it.

That's why he listened, watching her smile and laugh. It seemed she liked to move her arms when talking about something silly. He figured it was another trait picked up while she was away. He wondered if she got it from Haru. If so, how many other things that the new Suki does were taught by Haru? Is he the one who makes her laugh about the silly things?

He figures so, and smiles as she starts laughing again.

Suddenly, his own phone rang. She paused, curious eyes smiling as he flipped open his own phone. "Hello?"

"Sokka? Where are you? I asked you to get me that pineapple three hours ago!" a woman screamed on the other end. Suki's eyes bugged as she heard the voice across the table.

He covered the phone with his hand and whispered, "It's Katara. She's pregnant." Suki's hand flew to her mouth to conceal her shock, and to drown out a laugh.

"Sokka? You're at the JD aren't you?" Katara accused. Sokka bit his lip and laughed.

"Yeah, why?"

"GOOD!" his sister screamed, again. "I want you to pick me up a number 3 with some ginseng tea. You have twenty minutes, or I'm calling the Dai Li on you."

"The Dai Li are in Ba Sing Se, sis."

"Do I SOUND like I give a damn?! FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

"I thought I had twenty."

"TEN! Wanna smart off some more, wise guy?"

"You sound like mom."

There was a short, cherished moment of silence before: "You're a dead man, Sokka. A dead fucking man."

Sokka hung up the phone. He was counting the days with bated breath until his sister gave birth. He still wasn't sure he'd make it to actually see his little niece or nephew born, though.

He looked up at Suki, and held her green eyes with his blue for a moment.

They burst into laughter. Tears sprang into his eyes as he watched her hold her gut and try to keep her composure. She eventually gave up and let loose.

After a few minutes, Suki leaned back in her chair, rubbing her fingers across the rim of her cup. "Man," she breathed. "I didn't know Katara was pregnant. Married, too, I hope."

Sokka nodded. "Going on seven and eight months."

"Wow, the father sure didn't waste time did he? Only a month of marriage before pregnancy," his companion smiled, lifting the tea cup to her mouth.

"Actually," Sokka smirked, "it's eight months pregnant, seven months married."

He was half expecting her to spit the tea across the table, and he suspected she wanted to. She composed herself better though, and merely choked as it went down.

"Who's the father?" she managed to get out.

"Aang."

An ear splitting grin erupted on her face, followed by the standard 'I knew it' that came with the knowledge of who his sister married. He watched as her nose crinkled up cutely in humorous confusion. "Why does she need you to get her stuff then? Why can't Aang do it?"

Sokka laughed, motioning for a waiter to come over with the bill. He pulled out his wallet to fish for money. "I'm currently out of a job, and they were kind enough to give me a place to stay. I just have to do what Katara says until I'm out. Which, if she keeps working me like a dog, will be pretty soon."

Suki made a soft 'ah' sound.

They both stood up, grabbing their light jackets against the fall weather. Sokka paid the waiter and walked the register to put in the order for his highly hormonal sister. He wondered where the rest of the day would go. He half hoped he'd wind up on Suki's plush bed back at the home she was staying in, wherever that was.

He knew otherwise. And the prospect of that otherwise was enough to drive him crazy.

"Well, I guess I'm going home to feed the black hole," he smirked, waving at Suki as she readied to leave. She smiled at him, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I need to stop by the candy shop for Mom. She's probably thinking I've died by now," Suki laughed, pulling at the light jacket again.

With some 'see you laters' she left. He wondered when he'd see her again. He had forgotten to ask how long she was staying this time. Although, he didn't figure it would be long with her marrying that guy from Ba Sing Se.

The thought of her getting married still sounded funny to him. Even a bit funnier that it wasn't _him _she was marrying.

He walked out of the mall, a little bit older and defeated, with a smile. His sister's food and tea were held tightly in his hands. He knew what she'd do to him if something were to happen to her food. Absently, he wondered if Suki would be as bad as Katara when pregnant. He'd have to pray for Haru's soul if that ever happened, and move from the country himself.

One pregnant woman in a lifetime is bad enough, two is just suicide.

"Sokka?" a soft voice carried to him as his rusted up car came in sight.

He turned to see Suki standing there—not pregnant and not hormonal. She looked a little upset, but before he could ask what was wrong, a pair of soft lips ate his words. She pulled back, fear in her eyes. He was shocked. This kiss wasn't at all like the friendly one she gave him earlier. It was filled with unmet desire, and regret.

"Do you ever wonder, what would have happened?" she whispered, "If you would have told me how you felt instead of making me guess."

"Every day," he whispered back, resting his forehead against hers. He had a chance now to steal her away. But could he do that to her? It pained him, but he knew he couldn't. She was in love with someone else. "You have Haru now. I know he'll make you happy."

He watched her tremble, something so unlike her it made him laugh.

"But I don't know if I love him," she whispered softly, almost to low for him to hear.

"You do," he smiled, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "The light in your eyes doesn't lie. You love him, more than words could ever say."

With that he walked away. She called after him, and pretended not to hear; for her sake as much as his own.

There was food in his hands that belonged in the stomach of his sister. There was a man who loved her waiting for Suki to come home. And, somewhere out there, there was a sarcastic woman with a lifestyle to match his own out there waiting for him.

As he reached his car, he heard a voice. It wasn't like Suki's, because she was gone by now; he'd already checked. This voice was rougher, a bit stronger and it sounded pissed.

"You stinking, no good son of a bitchin' car! Why won't you start? You afraid it's going to get dark on you?!"

Sokka smiled. _Life's funny like that, _he thought, walking over to help the young girl kicking her car. _Sometimes it has to kick you in the balls before things work out. _

"There a problem?"

"Yeah, but like I'm going to get help from a freak in a ponytail."

--

Er, I'm not completely happy with it. I'm more comfortable with short poetic-like pieces, but who really cares about comfort zones. Writing is about pushing the boundaries of the world, as well as yourself. Hence, an AU piece that I tried tremendously hard to keep IC. But, to a point they won't be IC because they're older here.

I'll admit the ending is a bit lacking, but I have a slight problem. I either make the story too short, or I make it too long and dilute the original plot of it with unimportant things that bore the hell of out readers, and me. I've edited the ending over and over, and hopefully it came out halfway presentable in the end. The final verdict on it, however, is up to you fine readers. So…what will it be? Should I continue to work on writing in this way, or just keep to my usual short poetic-y pieces?

**mycrazylife**


End file.
